Captivated by You
by b o o d s
Summary: This is an AU, set in medieval times. Alexiel is a beautiful young gypsy and Lucifer is a powerful Lord, I think you get the point. It's basically a AlexielxLucifer fic. Chapter 6 up!
1. Captivated by You

A/N: Its me Riko-chan with a new ficcy ^_^!! This fic takes place in err... medieval times I guess. I was inspired when I was watching Hunchback of Notre Dame and I noticed no one did any fics like this and if anybody did I didn't notice. Ask questions and stuff but please review!! And this is also and a Alexiel+Lucifer story too ^^!   
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Angel Sanctuary, but I do own the minor characters in the story ^.^! And I own my sheep plushie *hugs sheep plushie*!!  
  
___________________  
  
.+.  
  
Captivated by You  
  
.+.  
  
The Time I've lost in wooing, in watching and pursuing, the light that lies, in women's eyes has been my heart's undoing.  
  
.+.  
  
Chapter 1, Captivated by You  
  
.+.  
  
___________________  
  
.±.  
  
Times were hard now, especially for the women. They were now considered objects, hunted down by wealthy men and used anytime desired. Disgusting how men have become, using women then simply throwing them away as if they were a waste. Of course they loved their women pure, and untouched. Most women threw themselves at the feet of men, like slaves, there were very few women who kept their pride and dignity. Most women had lords that would often take in as many as twenty different women in his household, choosing one to be his mistress.  
  
.  
  
~*~  
  
.  
  
Her dark, mahogany hair followed her every movement as she danced gracefully to the beat of the tambourine. Many of the townspeople often stopped to watch her dance, many were so intrigued, captivated by her steps. She stopped curtseying gratefully as many threw gold coins her way. She smiled and took the gold coins generously and placed them in her satchel. "Alexiel your dancing is magnificent, can you teach me how to do that one day?!" asked one of Alexiel's admirers "Why of course, Natalie" replied Alexiel kindly.  
  
.  
  
*~*  
  
.  
  
She held on to the young girl's hand as they strolled through the busy streets of the town. The aroma of freshly baked bread filled the air as they stopped by the bakery. "I would like one loaf of bread, please" asked Alexiel, the baker returned a friendly smile and prepared her loaf of bread "Alexiel, your dancing never ceases to amaze me" said the baker. Natalie smiled "Alexiel says she'll teach me how to dance like her!!" she said excitedly The baker patted the young girl on the head "I believe you will turn out just as great as Alexiel herself" he responded encouragingly. The young girl looked to Alexiel with bright eyes "You think I'll be just as good as you Alexiel?" she asked, Alexiel returned a smile "Of course!".  
  
.  
  
~*~  
  
.  
  
The two walked out of the bakery and Alexiel held on to the young girl carefully as they crossed the street. Alexiel's thoughts seemed to be drifting today mostly about the women who were being taken in by lords "Men, all they desire is power! Its grotesque, shameful all women should be treated as equals" she thought angrily. Natalie looked upon her "Alexiel what is the matter?" she asked timidly, Alexiel blinked and smiled at the young girl "Nothing Natalie, its late I believe I should take you home now". The young girl frowned "But Alexiel I do not want to go home!" she whined, Alexiel shook her head "Now Natalie you have a family to go home to" the young girl sighed " okay…".  
  
.  
  
*~*  
  
.  
  
After Alexiel brought Natalie home she walked carefully through the dark streets and alleys. The thought of her being taken in as a maid or a mistress to a lord made her want to vomit. She suddenly felt someone grab her arm she hit the person behind her and soon hear a groan "Alexiel, please not so hard next time…" moaned Marie. Alexiel immediately ran to her friend's side "I am terribly sorry Marie, I didn't know-". Marie cut her sentence short "Its okay Alexiel I understand" she replied. Alexiel sighed in relief "Why are you wandering the night at this hour?" questioned Alexiel. Marie's eyes began fill with fear "Alexiel, I'm afraid a new lord is hunting down more women…" she whispered.  
  
.  
  
~*~  
  
.  
  
Alexiel's eyes widened in shock "What?! There is nothing to fear, he won't lay a finger on me", Marie shook her head in disappointment "Alexiel he is so powerful, more than just a wealthy man…". Soon the sounds of horse hooves echoed through the dark alley and Marie jerked Alexiel to a dark corner where they were unseen. "Lord Lucifer, how many women would you like?" questioned a masculine voice, "I want thirty new women, the fifty I have are now useless they have become rather boring" he answered.  
  
.  
  
*~*  
  
.  
  
Alexiel felt anger boil inside her but suppressed it as they rode past her and Marie. As soon as the fading sounds of talking and hooves were no longer heard, Alexiel stood up enraged "USELESS?!!" she screamed. Marie covered Alexiel's mouth "Hush! I don't want to be captured!!" she hissed, "Have women lost their sense of dignity and pride?!!" asked an enraged Alexiel. Marie sighed "Alexiel times are hard, women are-" Alexiel broke her sentence "That is a poor excuse!!" she replied.  
  
.  
  
~*~  
  
.  
  
Marie looked to the ground "Let us go Alexiel, before he comes back…" she said nervously. Alexiel could still feel the anger inside her, she couldn't believe how men treated women, the wealthy think they have a right to treat them that way? They are disgusting beasts. Alexiel and Marie soon came to the point where they must part "Bye Alexiel, be careful do not let your anger get the best of you" lectured Marie as she hugged her friend good-bye. "I'll be fine Marie, you be careful yourself" she replied as she waved and started her walk home. The streets seem to be strangely quiet but it was late in the night many people must've had quite a busy day today.  
  
.  
  
*~*  
  
.  
  
Alexiel soon reached the door to her small home and her anger seem to slowly subside. She took the keys from her satchel and soon heard a shriek from the distance. She immediately ran to the sound of the penetrating scream, "Who's there?!! What's going on?!!" asked Alexiel worriedly. She soon saw what looked like her friend Marie and two dark figures upon a horse "ALEXIEL RUN!!!" screamed her friend. The dark figures immediately dropped Marie "Take the gypsy!!" commanded a dark voice, Alexiel evaded them and ran to her friend 'Marie hurry get up!!" she said as she helped her friend to her feet.  
  
.  
  
~*~  
  
.  
  
Marie scrambled to her feet and they ran rapidly away from the men on the horses "Hurry Marie!!" yelled Alexiel as she grabbed her friend who was falling behind "A-Alexiel I'm so tired I don't th-" Alexiel glared at her "Don't say such a thing!!". The horses were now gaining on them "I do not care for her, get the gypsy!!" growled the dark voice, "Yes my Lord!" answered the masculine voice. Soon Marie was grabbed "ALEXIEL!!" she screeched, Alexiel's eyes widened in fear as she kicked the dark figure. "Wench!" yelled the angered man, "GO MARIE!!" commanded Alexiel, Marie did as she was told and sped down the dark streets.   
  
.  
  
*~*  
  
.  
  
The figure got off from his horse "Beautiful…" he said malevolently, Alexiel looked upon him with an intense glare "You disgust me!" she lashed. He smirked as he moved closer to her looking into her lively brown eyes "Intoxicating…" he whispered, she slapped him "Get away from me you filthy bastard!!" she snapped. He laughed deviously "Strong…" "Men like you disgust me! I hope you rot in hell for your gross ways!!". "My lady-" she immediately cut him off "I AM NOT YOUR LADY!!". Soon more men began to appear, Alexiel began to run but she soon was surrounded, they all made attempts to grab her but she often dodged and evaded their attacks. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, he began to breathe in her scent "RELEASE ME!!" she demanded "You belong to me now…."  
  
___________________  
  
.::::.  
  
A/N: O.O;; This is a pretty long first chapter... well it is to me.. anywho REVIEW!! *tempts readers with cake* yummy cake, don't you want some! Oh btw, I will still be continuing my other fic "Do all angels have wings?" but I needed to hurry and type up this fic before I forgot ^^;;. Sorry if the editing was bad... I don't like editing.. I usually stop right in the middle...-__-; 


	2. Hateful Eyes

A/N: Forgive meee!! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I went on a trip to a distant land for two weeks and there was no computer at my grandparent's house. Here's the second chapter!! Enjoy!! ^o^ Indivudual notes for the reviewers are at the bottom!   
  
~*~  
  
Discliamer: No I don't own Angel Sanctuary but I do own a cute chibi penguin plushie you should see it, its adorable!! ^__^! But I do own some of the characters in this fic ^.^!!   
  
___________________  
  
Captivated by You  
  
.+.  
  
Le coeur a ses raisons, Que la raison ne connait point.   
  
The heart has its reasons, Whereof reason knows nothing   
  
.+.  
  
Chapter 2, Hateful Eyes   
  
___________________  
  
.±.  
  
Alexiel found herself in a dark chamber, lightened only by candles and torches, she sensed something dark and eerie. She suddenly heard the sound of the door creaking open. She backed away as far as she could from the entrance, soon a gust of wind blew out the candles and torches leaving her in a pure darkness.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" so many questions came to mind as she slowly walked to the back of the chamber. She soon felt an icy touch on the flesh of her neck and she immediately made a move to attack the presence behind her.  
  
He held her wrists preventing her from making an attack towards him. He smirked and firmly pushed her against the wall holding both of her wrists now and using his legs to stop her from any lower attacks. She held her breath trying frantically to think of what to do but her mind was coming to an unhelpful blank.  
  
He began to breathe in the floral scent of her hair "Dinner shall be served shortly, a maid shall come to escort you to the dining room". He brought her face to his kissing her lightly on the cheek "Do not be late…".  
  
He left the room leaving her against the wall with clenched teeth "I'll escape this wretched place" she whispered. With that promised she immediately ran to the large stained glass window. She opened it both violently and furiously and the opened windows revealed a large steel balcony. Her infuriated brown eyes scanned the lifeless balcony.  
  
The only presence there were the stone statues of angels and demons. She hesitantly walked into the vast balcony walking to the steel railing. Alexiel placed her hand lightly on a stone angel tracing the cracks with her fingers. The expression on the statue was stoic, no form of emotion were on any of the statues. It looked dead. Lifeless.  
  
She looked down from the balcony, only the sight of a never ending blackness with a swirl of forest green was to behold. She looked to the heavens seeing a sight that resembled the ground below her but instead of a swirl of forest green there was a swirl of gray.  
  
She suddenly sensed the presence of another behind her and slowly turned to see who it may be. "Dinner is served my mistress" said a soft voice. Alexiel glared and scoffed as she walked onto the cold marble floor following the maid down to the stone stairs and then to a large stained wooden door with the carvings of demons engraved in the wood. "Lord Lucifer awaits your presence" said the maid lightly as she opened the door.  
  
Alexiel was greeted by many other maids dressed in the same black outfit as the maid who had brought her to the dining hall. "Lord's mistress, please take a seat" said a maid as she moved the chair back. "I am no hi-" her sentence was disturbed when the door from which she had came opened once again and Lucifer walked silently to his seat across the table  
  
There seemed to be a moment of silence to devoted only to him, only the sounds of his boots walking against the cold stone floor was audible. Alexiel was fighting the urge to run away form this filthy place but she knew very well that he must have some guards on close watch for he was a very powerful lord.  
  
"M'lady take a seat" his words seemed final as if she disobeyed she would have face deadly consequences. She looked upon him a deep hatred in her eyes and expression "I wish to leave, I don't eat around the presence of beasts" with that said she walked to the large doors there was no way she could be here with him breathing the same air as him, the sight of him made her heart feel wounds of hatred caused by him and all the other men who believed women were lower than them.  
  
The moment her hand made contact the door he spoke "My lady attempting to leave is a useless cause… you belong to me now" his words seemed calm and collected. Alexiel back away from the door smiling to herself for she wanted more than anything to make him feel the same hatred towards her that she felt for him.  
  
She gave him a smile as she sat down biting her lower lip to keep her face from showing any signs of anger "I belong to you…" she whispered still keeping a fibbing smile. She took a sip from the glass of crimson wine and then throwing it harshly to his face drenching him in dark wine. "Only in an alternate reality…" she left now with a honest smile on her face. She turned around to see the infuriated look on his face and smiled satisfied "Fare-well".  
  
Lucifer smiled "Rebellious…" he said quietly, "Guards!" he demanded "Retrieve the gypsy and bring her back to my chambers immediately!!" he growled. "And one last thing…remember the price for touching any of my property…" he said malevolently the guards bowed before him "Yes M'lord" replied the guards in unison as they left to search for Alexiel.  
  
The maids began to clean the wine remaining on Lucifer the maid that had escorted Alexiel to the dinning hall began to speak timidly "My lord maybe this gypsy is-" "Silence!" his voice echoed through the large dining hall. The maid who voiced out dropped to her knees and looked to the ground "Forgive me m'lord" cried the maid.  
  
Lucifer smiled forgivingly at her and whispered in her ear "That is the reason you are not my mistress, Veronique". The maid looked upon him with shaded eden-green eyes "Yes m'lord".   
  
.:::.  
  
___________________  
  
Sorry if this chapter was kinda short I'll try to make the next one lonnger ^^;; but here are the indivdual notes ^__^!  
  
Kaede: Thank-shoo for being the first to review my ficcy!!! *gives Kay-chan a Michael plushie* A plushie for you!!  
  
Midnight Scribbler: Lookie I finally updated!! ^__^! *gives MS a panda plushie* Isn't he cute?!!  
  
golde-flame4: Tankies for reviewing!! *gives golden-flame4 a box of cookies* Yum yums for you!!  
  
Yoake: Yeah I know whatcha mean I wish there were more AxL fics too *gives Yoake box of brownies* ^__^ thank-chu for the nice review! (I rhymed ^o^)  
  
kuro-tenshi_2nd: I agree! Sorry for not updating sooner T__T *gives kuro-tenshi_2nd candy* I share my bounty of goodies with you!   
  
a: I'm happy you like the plot! ^.^ *gives a box of cupcakes*   
  
Someone: Thanks! hope you liked this chapter!  
  
jeniferb: Tankies for the nice review!! *gives jeniferb a box of pie* A pie just for you!! ^__^)   
  
tatlntokyo: Happy you find my fic interesting! ^__^! And thanks for the reviewing my other ficcy ;__; you are so nice! *gives tatlntokyo a puppy plushie* A plushie for you!  
  
Arkee: THANK-SHOO SO MUCH! You didn't sound snotty it was a really helpful thing for you to do! And thanks for reading my other fic thats so kind *gives Arkee a Belial plushie* if you put the the Belial plushie in hot water her face paint comes on ^o^!!  
  
~*~  
  
If I missed anybody I'm truly sorry and thank-you very much for the review! Reviews inspire me to write more, I guess it kinda lets me know if people think I'm doing good or bad, but please if you see any flaunts in my writing be sure to let me know ^__^! And go check out Midnight Scribbler's fics and Edeak's fics THEY'RE GOOD!! ^^;; I have another fic called "Do all angels have wings?" and its my first Angel Sanctuary fic and I guess it'd be nice to get some opinions about it you don't have to read it but *silence* T__T you can just read the first chappy. Please? 


	3. Echo Kisses

A/N: Well I'm back!! This chapter's kinda short...like the rest of them but I might make a longer chapter someday, but I did put some work on this one! ^__^;; Well review like always and tankies for all who've reviewed *gives out cookies and doughnuts to all who had reviewed* also many thanks to Arkee your reviews are always helpful so you get TA DA *gives Arkee a Lucifer plushie*!! Also tankies to Midnight Scribbler *gives her a happy bunny plushie* CUSTOMIZED JUST FOR YOU!!!   
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Must I? Okay I don't own Angel Sanctuary...but I do in my imaginary world full of happy little puppies and kitties ^^!!  
  
___________________  
  
Captivated by You  
  
.+.  
  
You will never understand me, unless I want you to. You can never help me, unless I allow you to. You can never love me, for I am far too complicated.  
  
.+.  
  
Chapter 3, Echo Kisses  
  
___________________  
  
.±.  
  
Alexiel sprinted through every corridor, trying to find an exit, some type of window, door, or an escape route. The echoes of running and searching feet were heard near and Alexiel stepped onto a long flight of spiraling stone steps almost falling close to the guards. "There she is!!" screamed a random guard. "Catch her you idiots!!" furiously commanded a masculine voice. She reached the top of stairs opening the rotted wooden door. She found herself in a small stone room with only the company of loosely hanging chains and a small window.  
  
"Seize her!!" said the same masculine voice, at least ten guards grabbed Alexiel leaving her with nowhere to run and only to be captured by hogs that called themselves guards. "I DEMMAND MY RELEASE!!" she yelled over the commands and yelps of the guards. She struggled and fidgeted to move until a guard put dagger to her throat "It looks like the lord picked his mistress very well this time." chuckles and sneers were heard.  
  
"He won't mind if we have a little fun…" said another slowly lifting the ruffles of her skirts. Alexiel kicked at him in a spilt second she was on the floor with the feeling of warm freshly shed blood slowly trickled down her neck. Her breaths became weaker and less and her body felt the cold sensation of a touch and she soon saw the darkness had backed her into a corner leaving her trapped and helpless.  
  
.+.  
  
"M'lord-" Lucifer simply slapped the guard with the back of his hand "I do not want to hear your petty lies" the guard touched the corner of his lip and felt a harsh sting and the metallic taste of crimson blood on his tongue. "I believe I told you to keep your disgusting hands off my pure property…" he said harshly. "I-I". "-You remember the consequences, do you not?" he asked with his back turned from the guard "Y-yes". With the snap of his fingers the guard was drawn away to the torture chamber, his wails and screams pierced through the stillness of the long maze-like halls.  
  
Veronique waited patiently at the door of Lucifer's chamber "M'lord…" she began "this is a gypsy and shouldn't she be-". Lucifer felt a slight tinge of amusement "…Are you jealous of her?". Veronique's eyes lit with dismay "I am here only to serve you and-". Lucifer put a finger to her lips and glided inside his chambers. The only source of light that could be detected was the wave of the flickering candle.  
  
Alexiel laid unconscious on the bed as his averted to her motionless body. She shifted slightly, he took slow silent steps to his grand bed. The once white bandage wrapped around her neck was stained with dark blood. He became memorized with every curve and every wave of her mahogany hair, all his senses became distracted by her absolute beauty. She was an angel, no she was a goddess not even angels compared to her. "Look at you. So pure and devoid of sin its intoxicating…" his words seemed to silently slip from his lips, it was her she made him speak, she made him think aloud to her.  
  
He clenched his fists tightly he could soon feel his nails pierce through the skin and felt as it slipped through his fingers and the monotonous echoes of its drips unto the floor. "Were the same now…look I bleed as well." his lies seemed to dissolve into somewhat silent echoes. "I've been in the dark for so long, I can hardly distinguish the light from darkness. So which one are you? I feel I should label you under light but there's something about you that makes me reconsider. Is there more to you than meets the eye?".  
  
He looked at his blood-covered hand, he looked once more at her and scoffed silently for she had the power to command him. He left bidding a silent good bye. The sound of the doors closing was music to her ears, Alexiel immediately opened her eyes observing the room. His presence left an entrancing aura, she became rather annoyed by his words "Filthy…" she said to herself. She felt his eyes touch her body when he was with her, she felt so dirty. "Never will he look at me like that again." she said as she sat in an upright position. She flipped her wavy hair behind her shoulders and placed her bare feet on the black marble floor. The cold touch of it made her flinch slightly but she also felt a liquid substance on her foot.  
  
She looked at her foot and saw a puddle of crimson blood on the floor and the traces of drips. "Gross…" she wiped the blood off her foot and soon the door was flung opened her gaze immediately eyed the door. The maid from earlier had arrived yet she wasn't in her maid outfit she bore a forest green dress with golden tassels around her waist, her hair was straight and a light shade of brown. "Hello Mistress" her voice was sweet, "Please do not refer to me as his mistress-" "but you are Milady". "My name is Veronique and I am here to serve as a loyal and trustworthy servant for you…" her words were full of honesty.  
  
"Please help me find an exit our of the miserable place" Alexiel's voice seemed commanding. Veronique's eden-green eyes grew gentler "You can't escape, it's simply futile". Alexiel arched a brow "Cannot escape…?" Veronique smiled "It's impossible not one of his maids and mistresses have escaped" Alexiel smiled "Then I shall be the first" she Alexiel stood from the bed and walked towards the door. "Milady do not be foolish" Alexiel stopped "I am not foolish…" she was becoming rather annoyed by Veronique's words.  
  
"The lord…" she began as her eyes filled with sympathy, "Never mind do as you wish I shall not stop you." Alexiel opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Before she left Veronique spoke once more "I tried to escape, countless times…but I learned that it was impossible that it made no absolute sense." Alexiel stopped "We could try to escape together, don't you want to be freed from such a horrid place…?: she questioned. Veronique walked to stained glass window tracing it with her pale fingers "…No I do not, I-I belong here with Lord Lucifer.". Alexiel clenched her teeth, what woman would want to live with a beast? Living in such a disgusting and terrible place doesn't make any sense, escaping made perfect sense. Alexiel silently closed the door behind her.  
  
She could still feel the pain of the gash on her neck but as she was once told pain is weakness leaving the body. She didn't belong here not now not ever! She would not rot in this hell hole, she had much better things to do.  
  
±.+.±  
  
___________________  
  
A/N: I bet you guys are wondering where the individual notes are ^^;; well I'm too lazy to make them but I promise next update I'll put them up!! But I am TRULY AND COMPLETELY THANKFUL FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW!! They are very inspiring so PLEASE review. I beg of you *gets on knees* ...*crickets* ;__; REVIEW PLEASE???!!!! -__- Sorry if the editing is bad, you guys know me...very sorry it was short too... 


	4. Unsteady till Never

___________________  
  
Captivated by You  
  
.+.  
  
If I treasure my anxiety will you change your heart?; don't cascade from me, for I dreamily await for you.  
  
.+.  
  
Chapter 4, Unsteady till Never  
  
___________________  
  
.±.  
  
The glow of dawn spread across the land reflecting golden-red hues and the dawn slowly stalked into the curtains and stained windows of the dark manor. In a sense it looked prettier this way, like a fairy tale castle. The soft murmurs of maids and mistresses caressed the air, almost like a hymn. The castle began to look full of life, yet the dark shades of crimson and black seemed to give it an ever-haunting feel. The smells of breakfast floated on the air from the morning breeze. A fragile whisper was heard as sienna eyes awakened.  
  
"Good morning milady, breakfast is served." greeted Veronique with a charming smile. Alexiel removed a bothering strand of hair from her pale face and rose into a sitting position. "What happened last night?" questioned Alexiel, Veronique smiled as she began to look through a wardrobe located near the vanity in the corner of the room "You became faint, so I brought you to your room. You seemed so full of rage." she replied.  
  
Alexiel felt a burning sensation on her neck, that gash it was still very painful. She brought her fingers to touch it and even that stung. Veronique pulled a silk scarlet dress from the wardrobe "Ah, its beautiful, it seems to accent your lips and eyes…" she placed it on Alexiel's bed "Dress up milady for today you have another meeting with our lord." Alexiel's eyes flared with anger "I wish not to see him!!" she screamed. Veronique's eyes widened with astonishment, and then she just slightly shook her head "This could be the difference between freedom and being held prisoner; know when to hold your tongue and when to speak milady and I'm sure your heart's desire shall be obtained." preached Veronique.  
  
"Are you saying I should respect this devil?!" lashed Alexiel. Veronique smiled "Yes." replied Veronique as she reached placed a hand on the handle of the door "Honestly milady must you hold so much hate for him? One should get to know another before making assumptions." before Alexiel could respond the close of the door closing was heard. Alexiel scoffed and hastily took the scarlet dress and placed it on. She turbulently grasped the silver brush and untangled her long, curvy hair. She took deep breaths as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She examined her once white bandage "Its crimson and it matches perfectly, no mystery Veronique picked this one." with a deep breath and a regretful sigh she began to lethargically leave her chambers.  
  
.  
  
.+.  
  
.  
  
Lucifer held a gold goblet in his hand taking slow sips of ale, "Where is she, I grow impatient Veronique." his words seemed to be fuming, Veronique fluttered her eyes trying to think quickly of an excuse "She's coming Lord Lucifer, her injury has made her pace rather slow." she answered in a respectful tone. "You better not be fibbing, as my loyal servant I hold your life intertwined with my fingers, just a slight mistake, a slight flaw will result to your death." his words stood stoically and Veronique nodded slightly keeping a firm gaze to the wooden-carved doors. "…If I may ask…?" she began timidly like most of her questions. Lucifer's obstinate stare decreased as he arched a brow "…What is it?" he grumbled as if annoyed by her speaking. Veronique began to scrunch a bit of her velvet amber dress, an uneasiness feeling came across her but now was not the time to be anxious.  
  
Veronique took a slight inhale and began "Milord… I wish to know of…" she stopped. Lucifer's attention was now concentrated on Veronique as his harsh gray eyes laid upon her, "…Speak." he demanded. Veronique now had a large amount of her velvet dress wrapped around her hand, she liked the soft feeling of the fabric, it gave her a sense of reassurance. She bit her lower lip and began "…I just wish to know if… your feelings, perhaps elevated?", Lucifer placed his goblet down and soon motioned for her to keep quiet. He took balanced steps to the wooden door and found Alexiel leaning against the carved door, "So milady you've decided to dine with me.", Alexiel nodded slightly and walked inside digging her nails into her palms and keeping herself from going on a rampage. Lucifer walked in quite close behind her, tasting her scent as he walked past Alexiel. Veronique smiled slightly, preparing Alexiel's seat and nodding with a kind respect. Alexiel smiled somewhat weakly and nodded in the same respectful manner and took her seat. Lucifer examined her dress and body, every slight wrinkle, every curve, everything looked in its proper place. Once he took his stare from her he turned to Veronique "…Leave us, our discussion shall be continued at a later time.  
  
Veronique curtsied and looked to Alexiel "Enjoy your breakfast my mistress, I shall meet you in the garden at mid-day." Veronique's dress swayed slightly behind her as she left the vast dining quarters. Lucifer ate nothing taking only slow sips of ale, as he watched Alexiel scan her food. Her golden-flecked eyes looked upon Lucifer as question was seen in her expression "…Are you going to eat?" she asked without swearing at him. "No, I finished before you came." he responded ungraciously. She began to eat an apple, the silence of the vast room began to become deafening and the echoes of nothing were also becoming rather aggravating. "Milady you shall be sleeping in my quarters this evening…" Lucifer began, Alexiel almost choked on her apple as she slammed her wine glass down "…Excuse me?" she managed to say. Lucifer rose from his seat and began to motion towards the exit, he stopped and yet not turning around he spoke "You have my permission to move freely about the manor but… if you abuse your privilege by laying a finger on the steel gates you shall suffer severe consequences." with his rules and demands laid out for Alexiel he left the dining quarters and ascended upon the large flight of stone steps. Alexiel clenched her wine glass and violently threw it onto Lucifer's grand seat. She watched as the glass exploded into pieces and listened to the shattering sounds. She scowled taking one last bite of her apple and slammed out of the dining hall.  
  
She wandered through the endless halls searching for something to keep her occupied, often times Alexiel asked if there was anything that she could do to help and was always turned down many of the servants seemed to look at her with disgrace. Useless. Never in her life did she feel that way. She walked upon the stone steps and reached the balcony, she wanted to become secluded. She looked upon the horizon and watched longingly as the birds flew in home. Some place she desired to be.  
  
.  
  
.+.  
  
.  
  
The spring breeze played with her auburn hair as she admired the scenery around her. She stood in the center of the flourishing garden. It obtained so much beauty, so much serenity. Not a single flaw, the garden glowed with a heavenly aura. The roses and carnations interlaced with one another becoming one. The ivy grew into the long stone wall combining colors of forest green and emotionless gray. Veronique took even steps in the feathery green grass and sat under the shade of the large maple tree watching the sun light dance and glitter through the leaves casting greenish light unto her. She began to braid strands of her long silky hair as she awaited for Alexiel's arrival. Between the singing unison of birds she heard steps, Veronique was positive of who it was she could always tell, it became a 6th sense. He shot a dark gaze toward Veronique arching his brow, questioning her without a word. She ruefully took her enticing green eyes from the magic around her and looked upon him, "Milord…" she began with a graceful smile. His eyes softened slightly, although undetectable by any one else, she saw it. "…What is it you want from me?" he snarled, she stood up brushing her now finished braid behind her. "I wish to know if you've changed…?" she asked with sorrowful eyes.  
  
He pierced through Veronique's eyes watching as she became uneasy with thought "You captivated me, but only for a moment." Veronique's eyes began to become glassy "…Is there any more I could do?" she asked smiling through useless tears. Without a change of emotion he looked into her in depth eyes "…No." he answered. Veronique closed her eyes, she wished to see the darkness he often succumbed to "Lucifer--milord… you hold me prisoner but why? There must be something that keeps you from allowing my departure…" she whispered. He began to leave "If it is freedom you desire then go you should not let me stand in the way of what your heart deeply desires." he spoke darkly as he began to leave. Veronique wiped her tears away as he walked back among the manor. "I have nowhere to go but here, I wish to stay here but… if I do my desires will grow as well as my anxiety." she felt the wind caress her body as if making an attempt to embrace her, to comfort her. She brushed off her dress and began to tend to the flowers. "I shall not be pessimistic. We're just being… unsteady." she chided to herself.  
  
.  
  
/-±-\  
  
___________________  
  
A/N: *ducks flying vegetables* ^^;; hallo all! …I know you guys must hate me for not updating ;_; I've just lacked inspiration for this fic, I kinda rushed into it. I'm currently working on an original fic called Lost in 'Midnight's Aura' I just seem more into the plot for that one. I'll update whenever I feel any inspiration for this fic, but if anyone would like to write for it instead…_;; not that I don't want to stop writing on this ficcy but I would hate to see it being procrastinated on. Someone could take it off my hands -_-;; I tend to get MAYJOR writer's block and my writing always turns… bleh without the ideas and such. I'll stop ranting… ^^;;. Till next A/N KONBANWA!!! Oh yeah you guys know I suck at editing, so sorry if it is poorly edited.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: …Yeah I don't own Angel Sanctuary (y'know you never have to write these for original fics). 


	5. Quixotic Words

___________________  
  
Captivated by You  
  
.+.  
  
Absurd yet clad in idealism, how can one describe such a thing?  
  
.+.  
  
Chapter 5, Quixotic Words  
  
___________________  
  
.±.  
  
A prick upon a fragile finger, Veronique licked the blood from her injury continuing to make the rose's beauty expand. She hummed a sweet song, a ballad of some sort when she was interrupted.  
  
"Veronique, tell what you wanted me to do here?" asked Alexiel in an austere tone.  
  
"Milady I wish to tell you of my circumstances, it may not faze you but I feel this penetrating feeling, that you need to know," her words were dressed in calmness, her ambience seeming clean yet her aura, was that of a dreary gloom.  
  
Alexiel sat upon a stone bench watching nearby birds bathe in the bird bath, singing a song of liberty, and being one with a carefree nature, "Do begin then," she replied, smiling at the birds' naivety.  
  
"Yes of course," came her words, tinted as if they were foolish.  
  
.•†•.  
  
Footsteps. Locked within the heat of the spring night. A lustful sigh emitted from sweet lips.  
  
There once a time when Eden Eyes was infatuated with the Dark Devil. Always sympathetic, it was her true nature an aspect that could never be expunged from her. Through the locks and chains of his heart she managed to open a single one, not much but it was one nonetheless.  
  
Veronique awaited in the heavenly sanctuary of the garden watching the fireflies intervene into a rhythmic waltz, her silk auburn nightgown tracing the outlines of her curves, the glow of her eyes more immense then that of the stars and crescent moon combined.  
  
"I feel your breath," were his quixotic words.  
  
She searched frantically for her obsession her knees falling to gravity at this free yet imprisoned emotion, "I can't see--" words sliced in half, by the so-called chaste kiss.  
  
Her hand brushing upon the nape of his neck, fingers running through the devil's ebony hair. A shared romance between the two. He removed the straps upon her dress, pursuing her with both lies and truths, deceitful, yet honest. Enough to shatter you into oblivion yet enough to recreate you with affection matched to that of angels. Risky but it didn't become the matter at hand.  
  
"I love you…" three simple words yet cerebral by the emotions of humans, but clearer then droplets of water when it was spoken by him.  
  
"I… love you," words trapped in ecstasy. The lust took over like a seeping poison.  
  
A past affair shared between two lovers. Living only to this day because of the heart that's still waiting. Like a kidnapped princess, or perhaps a legendary weapon that has yet to be discovered.  
  
.•†•.  
  
The sun was beginning to diminish in the distance. The birds had long flown away the stars beginning to hang like lanterns in the street known as the sky. A tear purely of sadness and sorrow falling from the pride infested gypsy.  
  
"Why don't you seek some type of revenge? You're so…" she was incapable of finishing her sentence.  
  
"…in love," finished Veronique, "Alexiel I tried and failed miserably, there is absolutely no salvation for me," she closed her eyes watching the strings of her heart snap one by one, "…I know he's able to maintaining love, I feel it within the caverns of an empty heart, so please a favor for me?" she asked as if it were a plea for life, and maybe it was.  
  
"…Anything," came her sincere reply.  
  
"Do not hate him," concise words.  
  
Alexiel looked to the ground and then grabbed Veronique's hand, shaking it into a deal, "For you, the only friend I have here, never in my life have I seen such a selfless person as yourself."  
  
Veronique smiled, "I'm flattered," she stated with a slight laugh.  
  
"If I believed in God I would tell you that you have been blessed by angels," Alexiel's words were dear.  
  
A bond between a dying and blossoming rose, such an ironic fate one would think.  
  
\.+./  
  
The night draped like a heavy curtain and Alexiel managed to escape dinner with Lucifer for he had important business matters to handle. Veronique was in her quarters she seemed quite sickly and pale when she finished her tragic love story, and allowed Alexiel to linger about the garden. She was sprawled upon the stone bench watching the tinseled sky looking for a shooting star to wish her away from this dreaded place. A maid that had been hounding her for the past hour finally became satisfied when given the command to have their mistress return to the lord's chambers.  
  
A wistful sigh escaped her mouth, along with a yawn, she arranged her into a loose ribbon, being hesitant in opening the door she inched inside detecting no presence within the room she laid upon the bed, wrapping her arms around a feathered pillow, immediately smelling his scent she grew nauseous. She took the time to examine the room.  
  
It was themed darkly the only light emitting from a wavering candle, tattered scarlet curtains dressed the vast windows that were painted in honor of all seven sins, and a fireplace that seemed abandoned for there were no stains of ash, and charcoal scarves hanging from a hook upon the ceiling creating a deathly look to sleeping quarters, along with the smooth matching bed set of what looked like Asian silk. Bare walls. She mused, it was like his bare heart.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, losing its tempo as she heard his voice ring down the halls like an alarm. She fled from his bed hiding behind his wardrobe located in the corner of the room, the shadows of the objects sheltering her body. He stepped in relentlessly opening the door as he took off his flamboyant outfit, loathing it he threw it to the ground, his muddy boots leaving hateful footprints upon it.  
  
He laid upon his bed a womanly scent seeming to linger around the room, he ignored it too frustrated within his business matters to even bother to worry about such an irrelevance.  
  
She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed the brilliance of the tiny flame flicker waves upon his pale yet built figure. His ravenous hair matching the color of the black silk and the placidity of the midnight breeze running along his body, causing a slight shiver. She debated on whether to expose herself to him, feeling like watching him without him knowing was quite disgusting. Not like the tables were turning but she felt as if she was being put under a spell. She took in a silent inhale as she inched closer to the wall and to her dismay a book happened to fall upon her head and she slipped upon loose board causing herself to fall onto her knees revealing her presence and a large tear upon the thigh of her dress. She chided, if she had died within that moment she probably would have been relieved.  
  
A smug smirk appeared on his lips as he opened closed eyes revealing opals of gray, he sat up watching as she nonchalantly got to her feet. His eyes watching as she looked to the ground in refusal to look upon his face. Quite a night they'll share.  
  
{~.+.~}  
  
___________________  
  
A/N: ^_^;; Yes I'm ready… SMITE MEE!!! *holds up shield* I know I haven't worked on this fic in a LOOOONG time but I got this chapter done so here ya go my patient people. I started thinking about how I'm such a hypocrite and I can't stand when I have to wait forever till the next chapter of a fic I'm dyin to read so I guess that sparked my creativity. And just in case I don't update soon (I highly doubt) Rociel shall be making an appearance soon I gotta include him somewhere he's an important part of Alexiel ^o^!! Now I'm off to work on more neglected fics *walks away sadly* ;_;… oh yeah I don't care about the typo's cause they're prolly a lot and their just apart of my dailyness.  
  
~*~  
  
-Look at past disclaimers I'm tired of this… 


	6. Lustfully Clean

___________________  
  
Captivated by You  
  
.+.  
  
Keep your fingertips on mine, toss me through a narrow line, yet I refuse to decline.  
  
.+.  
  
Chapter 6, Lustfully Clean  
  
___________________  
  
.±.  
  
Incongruous, utterly incongruous. She was merely centimeters from falling from the bed, the angelic gypsy dare not turn around to reveal her eyes to his cruel, malicious features. Her arm leaned from the side of the bed, hanging limply her fingers grazing the wooden floors. She stared obstinately upon the stained windows, sleep would not come too effortlessly tonight. Minutes past like the amaranthine.  
  
~Heart and soul of the Gypsy…  
  
I feel sick. I want to vomit. I believe there hasn't been a single moment I felt content here. God, look at me, I'm a bird trapped in a stone cage. What am I to do? I spite this, this…-vulnerability! I play no role as the damsel in distress. If you shun me so, was this your meanings of punishment? With my few rights as a gypsy I understand my place as being worthless to you, but do understand I am no courtesan. I've read a few of your scriptures, and I have done as your word has said. You gave redemption to Mary! I always thought justice to be a virtue. Just being born into this status makes me automatically condemned? I desire to stop this relentless thinking.  
  
~.+.~  
  
Lord Lucifer himself found himself gazing persistently upon Alexiel. A tempting watch beginning from her neck, traversing from the waves upon her sienna hair, ending at her oh so very luscious mid-back. He found rape to be indecent, to be truthful. Of course he himself was indecent, unholy, sinful, every other antonym to any virtuous adjective. His victims came by their own will, he contemplated the reasons in which he intrigued them so. Possibly his dominion? His physical attributes? His wealth? It never ceased to mystify him. Then again, it could be his own vanity.  
  
Ruefully Alexiel turned to her back, her eyes fixated on the ceiling, she felt a wintry fingertip on her bare shoulder, on action she turned her gaze towards Lucifer who was now draping heavily over her. She let their eyes meet, the union of mahogany and gray. A word not uttered from both. Lucifer desired this body, although his conscious would not allow him to admit such a dreadful thing. Alexiel, however found herself pulled around like a marionette with the strings of aspiration and detest.  
  
His fingertips grazed her full lips. As on time with a perfect tempo, the Lord and Gypsy met lips half way, both guilty of the first attack. Her subtle hands found their way to the nape of his neck, in which she fondled with his crow-black hair, he parted from the kiss, sending frenzy of nips and lustful bites along her jaw line and neck.  
  
Eyes clamped shut, Alexiel allowed sins to take over just for one night, her returning graces for a God who has done nothing for her--cease, this is merely the effect of craving of. Lucifer found himself tugging at the straps of her nightgown, eager and impatient.  
  
"This is his flaw?" she asked herself mentally, it was an opportune moment of demise.  
  
It seemed as if the strings and straps of her night attire did not want to yield to Lucifer's commands, so instead the dark lord took a glass dagger from beneath his pillow, slicing the gown in two.  
  
Alexiel deciding she would not be slaved about allowed her hands to molest the creases within his chest, back and abdomen. Lowering her hands to a secretive spot she managed a guttural moan from him. She smiled, fooling him, yet she was the one to be fooled for he too had intentions of vengeance. Lucifer lowered his body, kisses trekking all among her chest, an admit of carnal desire shown within her fervent movements. A battle of wits and cunning was their honest vision of curing the threat of covetousness.  
  
She however wanted to use this yearn against him. Upon the second he reached his most feverish moment, she would decline. After a passion of caresses and kisses Lucifer began to confiscate her panties. She slapped his hand away trenchantly unable to contain her laughter.  
  
"You fool!" mocked the angel as she slithered from under him, "You truthfully believe I would let you of all the men in the world have a taste of me?" she stood up, taking the sheet from the vast bed and wrapping it around her nude frame.  
  
"A fool?" he inquired collected, yet he too incapable of containing his smirk.  
  
Alexiel lifted a brow, then turned away to search the wardrobe for proper night wear, particularly a silver, silk robe.  
  
The malevolent one stood up, scrutinizing her "…Gypsy, I can see into those eyes, do not act as if I am blind," he stated, striding towards her, his arms wreathing amongst her shoulder.  
  
Pretending to act unaffected she began fitting her hair, "-You believe I am bluffing?"  
  
"-I do…" he stated lowly into her ear-almost echoing like that of a whip crack.  
  
"Do not incite me, you despicable, unworthy man!" she injected a seethe of infuriation.  
  
"Infidel," he said removing himself from her, "The day shall come when you lust for me, and adhere to me," a promise he swore not to break.  
  
He firmly turned her head to meet her stare, "You should not be so stubborn," his last words cocky, as he allowed her to bask in the so-called afterglow of the moment.  
  
Compromises forbidden, two refusing a death, a love clad in lust and deceit.  
  
~/.+.\~  
  
___________________  
  
A/N: Wow, I am such a liar…-okay more of a 'I can put it off' type person. I'm sorry for not updating I really am *smacks self* ~_~;;. This chapter was just a stall, for I have no idea where this story is gonna go, writer's block sucks, the entire thing was like a free-write T_T please forgive me! But honestly I had a good amount of this chapter done a LONG time ago ^-^;;. If any typos existed I'm sorry, I just don't wanna edit.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: None of this-look at the other chapters. 


End file.
